The invention relates generally to a personal flotation device, and more particularly, to a reversible inflatable personal flotation device.
The personal flotation device of the present invention was developed in an effort to provide a high performance user friendly reversible inflatable personal flotation device. Many conventional wearable flotation devices work well if they are worn at all times. Many of these same devices, however, are hard to put on and even harder to secure properly, particularly in an emergency. The inflatable flotation device shown and described in the Steger patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,612, illustrates some of the problems with conventional U-shaped inflatable and foam personal flotation devices. The Steger device includes a U-shaped buoyancy chamber that extends from a right side chest portion, along a collar portion around behind the user""s head, to a left side chest portion. The device is donned by slipping the collar portion over and behind the user""s head and secured with a waist belt. Such devices also usually include a tie or buckle that hold the chest portions together. The Steger device, like other conventional U-shaped devices, can only be worn in one orientationxe2x80x94they are not reversiblexe2x80x94and a loose hanging waist belt must be grasped and handed around behind the user""s mid-section and buckled in front. Donning such a device in an emergency, while in the water or in the dark or under any combination of these conditions may be very difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an inflatable personal flotation device that is reversible and comparatively easily to put on and secure even under difficult conditions. The device can be donned and worn with either side to the front. The personal flotation device of the present invention uses a harness rather than a belt to secure the device in place on the user. The harness preferably also includes a keeper configured to locate the strap always within reach of the user once the device is slipped over the user""s head to make it easier to buckle the harness to secure the device. The reversible nature of the invention allows the user to don the device without having to contemplate which way the device should be oriented. This feature can save time in an emergency situation and the user will have less opportunity to panic. Also, if visibility is a problem, the user can still put the device on without worrying about the correct orientation.
In one embodiment of the invention, the harness includes a first strap fastened at one end to the collar of the inflatable bladder and a second strap operatively connected to the first strap at a point generally between the user""s shoulder blades when the device is being worn and the bladder is uninflated. The second strap extends from the bottom of the chest portion of the bladder up to the first strap and back down to the bottom of the chest portion of the bladder. In one preferred version of this embodiment, the first strap is fastened to the collar of the bladder at a location that lies substantially on a centerline that divides the torso of the user into left and right sides and both straps are fastened to the bladder at locations generally within a plane that extends through the edge perimeter of the bladder.
In one embodiment, the inflator used to inflate the bladder includes two cartridges of compressed gas disposed on opposite sides of the bladder. A user operated cartridge firing mechanism is operatively coupled between each cartridge and the bladder. The firing mechanisms are operable between a first position in which gas is retained in the cartridge and a second position in which gas is expelled from the cartridge into the bladder. A grab handle is coupled to each firing mechanism for activating the firing mechanism to move from the first position to the second position. Each grab handle is located adjacent to the bladder generally in a plane that extends through the edge perimeter of the bladder so that the grab handles are in the same location without regard to the orientation of the device on the user.
In one embodiment of the invention, the bladder includes a flexible joint between the collar and the adjoining chest portions of the bladder. The collar moves back and forth when the device is inflated between a first position in which the joint flexes in a first direction and the collar tilts to one side and a second position in which the joint flexes in a second direction and collar tilts to the other side. In one preferred version of this embodiment, the joint is formed by a localized narrow region across the bladder at the transition between the collar and chest portions of the bladder. The localized narrow region is formed, for example, by comparatively small rounded indentations in the outside perimeter of the bladder.
The foregoing summary is not intended to be an inclusive list of all aspects and features of the invention nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied from this summary. The summary is provided in accordance with the requirements of 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.73 and the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure (MPEP) 608.01(d) merely to apprise the public of the nature of the invention.